The flat panel display industry has been attempting to employ inkjet printing to manufacture display devices, in particular, color filters. One problem with effective employment of inkjet printing is that it is difficult to inkjet ink or other material accurately and precisely on a substrate while having high throughput. Accordingly, there is a need for improved methods and apparatus for efficiently printing using inkjet heads on a substrate.